


Cheyenne Again

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Red [12]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Post Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: Heyes and Curry are back in Cheyenne, this time with their own plan...
Series: Red [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500626
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Cheyenne Again

Hannibal Heyes found himself walking yet again down the streets of Cheyenne, Wyoming, worried about being captured or killed.

As it had been almost two years since then Governor Barber granted him and his partner an amnesty for all their prior crimes, he knew he should not feel that way. However, since most of the members of the prestigious Cheyenne Club recently put a twenty thousand dollar bounty back on their heads, as well as a twenty thousand dollars on the head of Slim Johansen, Heyes knew it was stupid as well as downright dangerous to be walking down the streets of Cheyenne in broad daylight.

He took a deep breath and crossed the street, following one of Soapy’s axioms. Always hide in plain sight. If you acted like you did belong, most people would assume you did. Heyes was dressed in one of his well-tailored suits, the waves of his dark hair slicked back, and spectacles on his nose. The Kid told him he did not need the spectacles, but Heyes had not changed his mind and still wore them. This was after all Cheyenne, Wyoming, and it was broad daylight, amnesty or not.

Heyes knew the Kid almost commented on one other aspect of his appearance, but wisely had the forbearance to simply smile smugly and head out the door. Curry was similarly garbed, but he took a different precaution. He had gone to the barber and had his blond curls shorn to a short, trim look. Heyes knew, even at this short length, the only reason the Kid’s curls lay straight, was all the hair tonic he used, but he did have to admit at first glance, even he might have looked past the dapperly dressed man with the homburg pulled low over his face. Ostensibly it was to shield his face from the afternoon sun, but in actuality it was to cover those brilliant blue eyes.

As Heyes had used the mirror this morning to comb back his hair, he had made an alarming discovery. Truth be told, he realized it quite a while ago, but tried to ignore its existence. With his hair slicked back, the gray invading his temples was very obvious. Oh, he knew he had some gray hair for years now, but with his hair pulled back, it could not be ignored. He sighed, knowing it would help the disguise, but he almost washed out the hair cream once he took a good look in the mirror. He was actually surprised that the Kid had not made a snide comment, since his blond curls seemed untouched as of yet.

Thus it was a very distinguished looking gentleman who walked across Evans Street on his way to lunch. As he walked into the café, he looked around for a minute before he spied the men he was to meet. They were dressed similarly, looking very professional, like the lawyer and clerk they were supposed to be. Wheat had trimmed his mustache and Kyle not only looked like he washed off ten layers of dirt, but was without his trademark chew. That last change had almost been a deal breaker.

“But, Heyes, I chew to keep me calm,” Murtry complained.

“Today, you’ll have to keep calm without it, Kyle,” Heyes insisted. “This is too important and it would break character for you.”

Kyle sighed, but nodded finally. He had been involved in enough of Heyes’ planning schemes, that he knew it was just better to do what Heyes wanted, so they could get on to the next phase.

After the waitress took their orders, Heyes turned to his former gang members.

“Well?”

“Well, what Heyes?” Wheat asked with a slight smile.

“Not now, Wheat,” Heyes replied. “And don’t call me Heyes. It’s Rembacker.”

“Well, ain’t I, uh, Hotchkiss?” Wheat asked with a smirk.

“No, Wheat,” Kyle cut in. “You is Sorenson. The Kid’s Hotchkiss and I’m Murry.” He smiled.

Wheat stared at him, but then turned towards Heyes. “Yeah, Heyes, Molly said there’s a big meetin’ o’ the railroad men and bankers at the Cheyenne Club tonight. She was asked to stay late to cook and Harvey was asked to work the door.”

“Molly’s willing to let us in and Harvey willing to lock the doors?” Heyes asked.

Wheat nodded.

“Well, now we have to see if the Kid and Tuhy are successful in their part of the plan.”

The Kid met Marshal Tuhy at the federal courthouse in Cheyenne. It still made the hackles on the back of his neck raise, even though he was no longer wanted, and never on a federal charge. He took a deep breath and smiled as he saw Tuhy waiting in the entryway, also dressed a bit better than he had been on the trail.

“Well, you clean up pretty good too, Marshal,” the Kid shook hands with Tuhy, trying to calm down the man, as he could see he was nervous. He pulled him closer before he let go of his hand and quietly said, “It was me that was wanted once, not you, Tuhy. No need for you to worry.”

“Sorry, uh, Mr. Hotchkiss,” Tuhy said as they turned to walk up the stairs. “But you have to admit, this is a new experience for me.”

“Me too, Marshal,” the Kid agreed as they stopped before the door to the office of the federal district judge.

“Howdy, Melvin,” Tuhy smiled at the secretary, as they entered the office. “Judge Millburn available?

“He’s reviewing some cases,” Melvin took a side glance at the Kid as he removed his hat and his blue eyes showed, but then continued, as he looked proper enough. “But he should be able to take a break to talk to you. I know you usually don’t bother the judge with anything that’s not important.”

“Very right, Melvin,” Tuhy agreed. He smiled until the secretary disappeared into the other office. Then he looked again at Curry. “You really think your partner’s plan is gonna work?”

The Kid nodded and smiled, even if it did not quite make his blue eyes twinkle. “Just gotta have faith, Tuhy.”

They both turned towards Melvin, as he came back out, smiling. “Judge says he can spare a few minutes for one of the few honest lawmen in the West.”

Tuhy almost hesitated, but the Kid just smiled widely. “Why thank you kindly, sir,” he replied as he propelled Tuhy forward to the inner office.

“You are most welcome, sir,” the clerk smiled back at Curry, as if happy for once to have been addressed as if he existed.

Tuhy took a deep breath as they entered the judge’s office. Horace Millburn was a tall, thin man with gray hair that was abundant in the back, but thinning in the front. He rose from his desk, to greet Tuhy with an outstretched hand.

The Kid was impressed that the judge seemed to regard the marshal with such respect.

“Tuhy!” Judge Millburn said, as they shook hands. “To what do I owe a visit from you? You are always welcome, but are usually here on business.”

Tuhy nodded and then indicated the Kid. “Let me introduce my companion first. This is Mr. Robert Hotchkiss, of the Bannerman Detective Agency.”

The Kid smiled, not too widely, and met the judge’s eyes. “Sir, it’s an honor to meet you.”

The judge shook his hand, a bit warily, and then turned his gaze back the marshal, as he sat back down in his chair, indicating for them to do the same. “Please sit and tell me what brings you here in the company of a Bannerman man.” He looked at Curry. “You seem a bit more, uh, put together than some Bannerman men I’ve had the pleasure to meet.”

A smile escaped the Kid’s lips and his eyes met the judge’s. “Well, thank you, but sometimes we have to be in disguise and affect a persona.”

The judge’s eyes narrowed, but he let the comment pass and turned back to Tuhy. “I’m certain Melvin told you that I’m preparing for a case and don’t have more than a few minutes for you, I’m afraid. Let’s get to why you are here.”

Tuhy took a deep breath and started. “I’m certain you know I’m still involved in looking for the remnants of the Johansen gang.”

“Yes, I put you on that path long ago,” the Judge nodded and Curry risked a glance at the marshal. Tuhy just focused on Millburn. “If anyone can find traces of that cold trail, it would be you, marshal.”

Tuhy paused, then nodded. “Yeah, the trail’s been very cold, until recently.”

“Oh?” the judge’s attention increased.

“Some of the members of the Cheyenne Club, um, acquired some information and it was passed along to me.”

“Surely, they did not have you chasing some of those old rumors?” Millburn shook his head. “I thought we had settled some of them, when Barber was governor.” He looked stern. “Is Governor Osborne behind this?”

Tuhy hesitated. “I can’t speak to that, sir, since I do not know if for certain, but I have not heard that he was opposed to the actions that were sanctioned for Kendrick and me.”

“Kendrick?” the judge seemed surprised. “Phillip Kendrick? The bounty hunter?”

“Yes,” Tuhy admitted. “It was him that brought the new information to my attention.”

“And what was that?”

“That Red Johnson was Mrs. Hannibal Heyes,” Tuhy did his best not to look over at the Kid. Curry of course showed no reaction.  
The Judge focused his attention on Tuhy for a moment, not answering. Then he looked over to the Kid.

“How does the Bannerman Agency figure into all of this?”

“We were following some of the same leads as the marshal here,” the Kid smiled. “We ended up collaborating with him and Kendrick, until, well, the full scope of the operation became apparent. It was at that point that we thought it would be best to come talk to you.”

Judge Millburn held Jedediah Curry’s gaze for some time. “Did you know that Governor Baxter, as well as Senator Warren conferred with me before Hannibal Heyes,” the judge paused. “And Kid Curry were granted amnesty. They were concerned about a point of law.” He looked down for a moment and then continued. “They heard some of the same rumors, but wanted to continue with the plans for amnesty, as they saw it resulting in the best outcome in the end. There was never any proof that Alexandra Stanton was Slim Johansen, and her brother Buff, other than the coincidence that the Johansens ruined the man responsible for the Stantons’ parents’ sad end.”

Tuhy nodded and captured Curry’s attention. “Yes, Judge, I remember you sending for me, to see if there was any actual evidence.”

“And you told me there was none,” Millburn replied. “There wasn’t even any connection that they were related, or even acquainted.”

Tuhy shook his head.

“Then why did you agree to accompany Kendrick?” the judge asked Tuhy.

“For a reason for which my dear Betsy would have rebuked me,” Tuhy said quietly. “For the same reason I tracked the Johansens. I was tired of being alone and decided someone had to pay.”

The judge looked sadly at Tuhy and then intently at the Kid. “Did you know Marshal Tuhy’s wife died during a train robbery?”

The Kid met Millburn’s gaze. “Yes. The Norman gang blew a bridge support, hoping to stop the train, but it careened into the canyon. We heard that over a dozen people died.”

The judge finally looked away from the Kid and toward at his friend, Tuhy, who was gazing out of the window into the street, but not seeing Cheyenne at all.

He looked back at the Kid. “The Bannerman Agency did an extensive investigation into the robbery attempt and crash, because they were responsible for a gold shipment on the train.”

Curry simply nodded. “I believe one hundred thousand dollars was in that shipment.”

Millburn appraised Curry once more. “It is interesting that you remember the exact amount of the gold, but not the number of people killed.”

The Kid paused, but then continued. “I volunteered for the team that was going to guard the shipment, so I remember those details. They sent me off on another assignment, so I was not around when the details came back about the crash.”

“I would have thought a Bannerman man would have reviewed the files before heading off into a situation where you might encounter Tuhy.”

The Kid paused again, but the judge continued before he could.

“Or do the details of the gold shipment stick with you,” the judge paused. “Mr. Curry, because the Devil’s Hole Gang considered attacking the shipment too.”

The judge waited until Jed Curry nodded. 

“Heyes decided it was too dangerous, for both the people on the train, as well as the gang.”

Tuhy turned to look at the Kid, who shook his head and met the marshal’s eyes. “The boys at the Hole were disappointed that we were leaving it to the Norman’s until we heard about the crash.” Curry met his eyes. “Even Wheat admitted that Heyes was right in the end.”

“And the Devil’s Hole Gang was known to never even shoot anyone during a robbery,” Millburn continued.

Kid Curry emphatically shook his head. “Nah, Heyes would never allow anything like that.”

“And that is why you and your partner received amnesty,” the judge stated. “And why Baxter went along with Warren’s suggestion to drop any further investigation into the Johansens.”

“It was Osborne who started it back up,” Tuhy stated.

Judge Millburn nodded. “He’s not very fond of outlaws.”

“A lot of folks aren’t,” the Kid continued.

“And that is why we are here,” Tuhy stated.

“Ah,” Millburn said. “We finally get to the point of why you are here?”

Tuhy nodded. “By the time all the details of the deal the Cheyenne Club members made with Kendrick came out, it was too late for me to back out,” he paused. “I was afraid they’d just send Kendrick after me too.”

“And the details were?”

“They wanted Kendrick and me to bring Alexandra Stanton Heyes to them and they would give us twenty thousand dollars apiece.” Tuhy looked over to the Kid, who started to reply, but the marshal continued. “I did not know that Kendrick agreed to bring in you and Heyes for another twenty thousand. Dead or alive.” He looked away from Curry and to the judge. “They wanted Red Johnson alive.” He paused again, his mouth seemingly dry. “I wasn’t certain if it would be better to deliver her to them as requested or not. Even then, I wasn’t certain I could trust them.”

It was silent in the judge’s office for a minute or so.

“What is the plan now?” Millburn asked. He looked over to Curry. “Why did you come under an assumed name? No matter what the Cheyenne Club members want reality to be, you are no longer wanted, Mr. Curry.”

“It was Mr. Heyes’ plan,” Tuhy started to explain.

“He thought you might believe a Bannerman detective more than a former outlaw.” The Kid paused and looked over towards Tuhy. “We didn’t know you were involved in the talks about our amnesty.”

Tuhy sighed. “And I wasn’t certain you’d listen to just me, Judge.” He looked up at Millburn. “You are a member of the Cheyenne Club too.”

Curry turned back to the judge, looking like he was about to pull his six gun from the special pocket of his well-tailored jacket.

“I heard some rumors of a group of club members still looking for the Johansens,” he said quietly. “But I was not asked to be part of those discussions.”

Tuhy relaxed, and looked over towards Curry, who very deliberately moved his right hand away from his pocket and laid it on the arm of the chair.

“Now, I’ll ask again, what do you want from me?” the judge continued.

“Heyes thought it would be good for someone with a federal connection to know what had happened and what might.” Kid Curry looked down for a moment, but then met the judge’s gaze. “My Bessie might need her father’s help, depending on the outcome.”

“What did happen?”

“Kendrick kidnapped my wife and Heyes’ to lure us into a trap.” The Kid’s voice sounded like a steel-edged sword.

Judge Millburn frowned. “They kidnapped Senator Warren’s daughter?” He looked over to Tuhy.

“He told me he was just going to grab Mrs. Heyes.” Tuhy sighed. “If I had been thinking straight, I should have known he had more planned.”

“Even so, Mrs. Heyes has no outstanding warrants against her.” The judge’s face turned stern. 

Tuhy nodded slowly and returned the judge’s gaze. “Kendrick, himself, he told me, when you get involved with outlaws, sometimes the lines blur.” He dropped his eyes. “I’d never had that problem before. I could always stay on this side of the line. Maybe Betsy was my bellwether more than I realized.”

“What happened then?” He looked towards the Kid. “Did you not fall into the trap?” The judge did not seem surprised. Suddenly he looked concerned. “Does Kendrick still have your wives? Elizabeth Warren and Alexandra Stanton?”

“Bessie and Red?” the Kid asked. Tuhy gave him a look, but then relaxed after the judge seemed just to want a reply.

“No, they’re over to the hotel, resting.” The Kid smiled briefly.

“And Kendrick?”

“He’s dead, Judge,” Tuhy replied.

“Dead?” Milburn was surprised at this. He looked towards Curry.

“No, Judge, I fired the killing shot,” the marshal admitted. “We had the women, waiting for Heyes and the Kid, but well, Hannibal Heyes ain’t known for following into traps.”

“You said you delivered the fatal shot,” Milburn continued.

“Mrs. Curry shot him twice,” Tuhy continued. “It was obvious she wasn’t trying for a killing shot, but he wouldn’t stop, until I did.”

Milburn looked over to Jed Curry.

“I told her killin’ was the last choice.” He shook his head. “Didn’t think she’d be up against a murderous bounty hunter, when she had to make that choice.”

The judge sat back, obviously thinking for a minute or two. “And Mrs. Heyes?”

“Well, Judge,” Tuhy continued. “Mrs. Heyes was so tired, there was little she could do. She did grab up the gun after Kendrick kept after Mrs. Curry. Then she looked like she might take a more direct shot, so I decided she didn’t need that on her soul.”

“Had you treated the women so badly, that Mrs. Heyes was exhausted?”

“Kendrick wasn’t the best with them, and I tried to intervene, but with Mrs. Heyes, well, in her condition…”

“I thought you said you kept Kendrick from hurting them?” the judge looked confused.

“Red’s into, well, her ninth month.” The Kid actually blushed a bit, but saw that the judge finally understood.

“You were going to turn over a woman about to have a child to those fools at the Cheyenne Club?” the judge’s voice rose.

“Of course not!” Tuhy insisted. “I didn’t know about her, uh, condition until Kendrick showed up with her.” He stilled his racing breath and looked down. He continued so silently that the judge and Curry had to strain to hear.

“My Betsy was with child when she was killed. I would never, ever put another man through that. I decided I had to let the women go, but I hadn’t figured out how to do that, when the boys showed up.”

The Kid reached out and put his hand on Tuhy’s shoulder. He cleared his throat. “My Bessie is about two months along.”

Tuhy looked up, his face starting to crumble, until the judge’s voice overrode him.

“Once more, gentlemen, what do you want from me?”

“We want the rich bastards at the Cheyenne Club to pay for what they attempted to do.” The Kid’s voice was again like sharpened steel.

“How?” Millburn continued.

“Well,” the Kid’s eyes glittered like glass. “Heyes, he has this idea…”

Hannibal Heyes smiled sharply, as he walked up the stairs of the Cheyenne Club, his wife on his left arm. Old habits of old outlaws die hard. He was in one of his custom-tailored suits that fit him like a glove and hid the pocket where his six gun was stowed. He doubted very much if any of the rich bankers or railroad men in the club has as expensive of a suit. He had his hair slicked back again, the gray prominent again, giving him a distinguished air. His shirt was an impeccable white, with a deep burgundy tapestry vest. The spectacles on his nose and highly polished shoes completed his appearance.

Red was refreshed after her two days in bed, so the color had come back to her face and the contractions had stopped. At least that is what she told her husband. Her hair had been dressed by one of the maids at the hotel. It looked elaborate and stylish, but she still missed her maid, Claire’s deft hand at such things. She was able to take half the time and make the result look twice as elegant. Red’s dress, of deep blue moire silk, was one she had not worn before. She had it made, in case she needed such a formal gown, at such a stage in her pregnancy. It was an extravagance, but now served her well. It was the latest fashion from New York. While it did not totally hide her pregnancy, nothing could at this point, it did make good use of some of the dozen yards of fabric to make it less obvious.

They were following the former governor of the great state of Wyoming, Amos Walker Barber, and his wife, Amelia, into one of the most private sanctuaries in the state, let alone the country. Heyes and Alexandra had been there once before, as guests of Barber, the night the boys received their amnesty and the night Hannibal and Alexandra were married. They danced and drank until dawn arrived, almost delirious with the new freedom the amnesty provided, in spite of the lurking darkness of Red’s past.

“Good evening, Harvey,” Governor Barber greeted the doorman, who smiled at the ladies, and gave a singular look to Heyes. All was ready.

The maitre d’ greeted the governor warmly, “Sir, so good to see you again.” Then he paused. “Just to inform you, Governor Osborne is also dining tonight.” He started to continue towards the dining room, while observing the former governor’s face.

“I promise you, Feldman, that it will not be me causing a scene in the club, but I cannot make any guarantees for Osborne.” Barber smiled faintly and patted his wife’s arm where it rested in the crook of his elbow. He looked back to Heyes who insisted that his wife accompany them, so that it looked like two couples just having a quiet dinner. Barber had been concerned with his wife’s safety, considering all that was planned even if the event went well. Heyes continued to argue until Barber gave into the silver tongue.

Once they were seated, as far from Osborne’s party as possible in the confines of the club, and pursuing the menus, Barber sighed. “I know I agreed that something needed to be done about the injustice that was done to you, Mr. Curry, and your wives, but we do appear to be slightly outnumbered.” He glanced over to Osborne, who was surrounded by a half a dozen friends and their wives. “I do have to admit that it was still at least initially safe to bring you here, maybe even more than the night of your amnesty. You look even less like an outlaw now than you did then.”

“That might be because I’ve not been an outlaw for almost eight years now, Governor,” Heyes replied mildly. “And we won’t be outnumbered soon.” He looked up and a genuine smile lit his face. “And here is the first batch of reinforcements.”

Feldman was leading Judge Horace Millburn, his wife, Charlotte, and Jedediah and Elizabeth Curry to their table.

“Judge, so good to see you!” Barber rose and shook Millburn’s hand, then greeting his wife and the Currys. “Please sit with us.” He had gotten the attention of Osborne’s party, as planned.

Bessie sat with her back to them. She looked at her husband and quietly said, “I know most of them and their wives too.” Curry looked over at them through the corner of his eye. He nodded slightly. “We met the Smith’s at Magdelene’s, didn’t we?”

“Yes, they are Governor Osborne’s in-laws and cousins to Maggie.”

Heyes boldly looked over to the other party and locked eyes with Osborne. He nodded a slight greeting and then looked down to his menu.

“And so it starts.”

The event passed pleasantly, even with the undercurrent of nervousness among their party and the obvious friction with the Osbornes. Barber was just finishing his entree of roast duck, when he looked over to the other table. He just shook his head. “I never sought enmity with him. He just came in with such a chip on his shoulder, that he couldn’t see past it.” 

They had just started their after-dinner coffee, when Heyes noticed the men from Osborne’s party heading towards one of the smoking rooms. He watched wives gather to leave, as the men departed for their meeting, then looked over to Mrs. Barber and Mrs. Millburn. “Ladies, I believe it is time for you to leave too.” 

Amelia Barber started to protest, but Charlotte Millburn patted her hand and said,” Amy, my dear, I think it is best for us to leave the men to their business, so they do not have to worry about us too.”

“Feldman will see you to our carriage and our driver, William, will see you home,” Barber tried to comfort his wife.

“But shouldn’t Mrs. Heyes and Mrs. Curry accompany us also?” Amelia asked. “Mrs. Heyes, well, really should be home resting, in her, um, condition.”

“I very much agree, Mrs. Barber,” Heyes consoled her. “Unfortunately, some of the business we have with Governor Osborne concerns my wife, so she must stay.” He smiles winningly at her.

“Then Mrs. Curry?” Amelia Barber asked.

“Bessie, it might be best,” the Kid started.

“No, dear,” Bessie’s flashing blue eyes met her husband’s. “I need to be here in case Alexandra needed me.” Her smile widened enough to rival Heyes’.

The Kid did not look happy, but after a glance to Heyes, he turned to Mrs. Barber. “My wife has an excellent point. Perhaps we will see you ladies tomorrow.”

They finished their coffees in near silence, as all of the ladies trickled out of the club. There were few other patrons left.

It was at this point that Marshal Tuhy entered and crossed the dining room. He knocked on the closed meeting door. It was opened by one of Governor Osborne’s aids and Tuhy was admitted. The door closed behind him.

The waiter came around with refills. Halfway through the second cup, Heyes looked like he was going to start to fume, until he saw three men arrived from the kitchen hallway.

“Governor, I believe you know Sheriff Trevors,” Heyes nodded towards the tall, dark man who led out the three. “These are our associates, Mr. Sorenson and Mr. Murry.” He looked at Wheat and Kyle as if trying to remind them to behave. “Governor Barber is the great man who gave us our amnesties.” Heyes nodded towards the judge. “And this is Judge Millburn, who is a good friend of Bessie’s father, Senator Warren.”

Wheat just nodded once. “Pleased to meet ya.” Kyle smiled and Heyes looked relieved that he wasn’t sporting any chaw.

“Are we ready?” Heyes asked looking around until he received nods from everyone, until he reached the Kid. Familiar ice blue eyes stared back at him.

“Kid?”

Blond curls nodded. “Always.”

The door to the meeting room was, of course, locked. Heyes paused there, his ear to the door, listening for a minute, his hands still near the door knob and lock.

“It sounds like a good time to enter,” Heyes remarked.

“But the door…” Millburn started.

“Isn’t a problem,” Heyes smiled and it was something more feral than Barber or Millburn expected. The door knob turned and he opened it, pulling his gun from his jacket pocket as he boldly strode through, the Kid ready on his heels.

Lom urged Baxter and Millburn through the door, with Wheat and Kyle bringing up the rear, looking behind them, as they closed the door.


End file.
